I Lost Her
by Lizzy Speril
Summary: Oneshot Amy's Choice AU. To worsen the blow of the Dream Lord's destruction, he throws a wrench into the Doctor's plans. Can the Doctor handle making the right decision when Rose Tyler is put on the line? 11XRose AmyXRory


Based on .com(SLASH)post(SLASH)38040028089

"Yeah, but we're all here. So who's she?"

Amy slowly walked over the the unknown woman who was, somehow, standing in the middle of the TARDIS console room, stroking the instrument panel. Rory was fruitlessly trying to pick the Doctor up from his current state of lying on the floor. The Doctor spared a look at Amy and immediately did a double take.

"Amy, no! Don't!"

Amy touched the girl's shoulder and she turned around, shoulder-length blonde hair flipping over her shoulder.

"Sorry, do I know you?"

The Doctor stood up and slowly walked towards her.

"No. You don't know us, and we don't know you. Sorry to bother you, Rose, but we'll be leaving you soon."

She squinted at him.

"But you know my name. Who are you?"

The Doctor's eyes widened and he looked around the room, stuttering.

"Well, I'm-"

Rory stepped in front of the Doctor.

"I'm Rory, that's my wife, Amy, and this is the Doctor."

Rose's jaw dropped as she stared at the Doctor.

"The Doctor. You're the Doctor. You've regenerated again?"

He nodded. She stepped towards him and caressed his face.

"You're still the same. Talk to me, please."

"Rose, I'm sorry. I know you're not-"

"Not what?"

The Doctor trembled, and Rose flinched.

"Sorry,"

"S'fine. Er, how did you get here? Here being… Here."

Rose flinched again.

"I um… He died. He left me alone. But he um… He sent me back here. I realized I'd never love him, just a copy, left on that wretched beach with me. I needed you, the really you. Can I-?"

She reached up to touch his face again, but he pushed her hand away.

"Can't I just… Please? To make sure you're real? Really here?"

The Doctor shook his head in refusal.

"Rose, you know you can't."

Her soft smile faded and she bit her lip.

"I don't understand. I came all this way…"

She started to cry, and he outstretched his arm, about to wipe away her tears, but he left it limp and swallowed instead.

"You know you didn't come any way at all."

Her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"What do you mean? I was in an alternate universe, and I found my way back to you! I loved you, Doctor! I… I love you. Right now. I love you."

The Doctor spun around on his heel, arms held up, walking towards Amy and Rory. Amy, with fire in her eyes, stormed over to the Doctor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing right now? Go over to that poor girl and set things straight!"

The Doctor dropped his arms and sighed deeply.

"Don't you get it, Amy? That's what I'm trying to do. Set things straight."

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, the Dream Lord began to waltz down one of the many staircases leading into the console room.

"You've figured it all out, I suppose?"

"This is the dream," said the Doctor solemnly, turning to face the Dream Lord.

"How can you be sure?"

The Dream Lord mocked the Doctor, and he could find no way out.

"Because she's here," the Doctor said, pivoting to look at Rose. "Because I want it to be real."

Rose kept her eyes averted, staring longingly at the rotor in the centre of the console.

"I'm sorry, Rose, but you aren't real."

She looked up at him, finally, and opened her mouth, but the Doctor, Amy, and Rory heard a high pitched, buzzing noise, and fell to the floor.

The three wake up, still in the TARDIS, but with no sign of Rose.

"Doctor," started Amy, facing the Doctor, "Who was she?"

"Nobody. She was nobody. A figment of my my imagination, of course! Like the rest of this bloody day. And I am absolutely knackered. Shall we all go down for a kip?"

The Doctor jumped up, albeit a tad dizzily, and began to skip down the console room.

"Doctor, wait up!"

Rory stood and jogged after the Doctor.

"What's that in your hand?"

"What's- Oh."

The Doctor looked down and realized he was holding a blue blouse.

"Who's is that?"

The Doctor opened his mouth, then closes it. Then opens it again.

"That's my friend's."

"Where is she?"

"She's gone."

"Gone where?"

The Doctor took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

"I lost her."


End file.
